Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable exercise machine and more specifically it relates to a multi-axis adjustable exercise machine which is pivotable about both a pitch axis and a roll axis with respect to a base for allowing an exerciser to perform a wide range of exercises on a pitched and/or rolled exercise machine.
Description of the Related Art
Contemporary exercise machines are well known throughout the fitness industry. Some exercise machines, such as Pilates machines, are generally comprised of a rectangular, horizontal base structure with parallel rails aligned with the major axis of the rectangular structure, and a sliding carriage thereupon that is removably attached to one end of the structure by one or more springs or elastic bands that produce a resistance bias. Sliding the carriage away from the end of the machine to which the spring resistance is attached creates a workload against which exercises can be safely and beneficially performed.
The long-standing method of exercising, known as the “Pilates Method” is performed on a Pilates machine, and teaches practitioners to precisely control muscle movements, and to center their bodies upon the machine while exercising core muscles. The core muscles generally include the abdominal muscles, upper and lower back muscles, gluteus maximus and adductor magnus muscles, and tensor facia lata.
With regular exercise on a Pilates machine, the Pilates machine is well recognized as delivering on its promise of increasing core strength while, at the same time, minimizing injury related to overstressing muscles and connective tissue, or injury related to joint hyperextension.
One major deficiency related to the horizontal support surfaces of traditional exercise machines is that exercisers must exercise for long periods of time in order to achieve significant improvement in cardiovascular efficiency or muscle strength. For instance, many different exercises must be performed during the course of a training class in order to substantially engage all of the major and stabilizing muscles during the workout. Such a workout period requires 45 minutes to one hour to complete. Many exercisers with busy schedules desire shorter workout periods, yet still demand the same fitness improvements obtained during longer workout periods.
Those skilled in the art will immediately appreciate the need for an improved fitness training machine that is capable of delivering more intense workouts that simultaneously engage more muscles, thereby reducing the workout time without otherwise reducing the fitness improvements. An improved fitness machine modifies the exercise environment by rotating an otherwise horizontal exercise surface about one or more axes, purposely upsetting the balance and body centering on the machine, and thereby engaging muscles not otherwise engaged to counter the imbalance during exercise.
It will also be appreciated that a new method of exercising, combined with a novel exercise environment that tilts the traditionally horizontal exercise surfaces of an exercise machine along one or more axes will enhance the exerciser's balance, accelerate muscle strength development, reduce workout time, enhance agility and sharpen coordination skills not otherwise attainable using a traditional exercise machine.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved multi-axis adjustable exercise machine which is pivotable about both a pitch axis and a roll axis with respect to a base for allowing an exerciser to perform a wide range of exercises on a pitched or rolled exercise machine.